1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a handle bar of a bicycle and more particularly to an adjusting device which is able to readily and easily facilitate adjusting of an angle of the handle bar of the bicycle due to the various lengths of arms of different users.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional handle bar stem 80 for a handle bar 90 of a bicycle is shown. It is to be noted that a first end of a stem 70 is securely disposed onto a front fork (not shown or numbered) of the bicycle and a second end thereof is securely connected to the handle bar stem 80. The handle bar 90 is securely received within the handle bar stem 80 via a plurality of screws 83. The handle bar stem 80 still has an upper cap 81 having a plurality of first holes (not numbered) and a base 82 detachably connected to the cap 81 and having a plurality of second holes (not shown and numbered) respectively corresponding to one of the plurality of first holes of the upper cap 81, such that the handle bar 90 is able to be securely received between the upper cap 81 and the base 82 of the handle bar stem 80 after the handle bar 90 is disposed therebetween. However, due to various lengths of arms of different users, the handle bar 90 needs to be adjusted to a specific and suitable angle. An adjusting process of the handle bar 90 starts from loosening the screws 83 so that the handle bar 90 is able to be adjusted to a suitable angle and when the angle adjusting of the handle bar 90 is accomplished, a user only needs to tighten the screws 83 to assure that the handle bar 90 is firmly received within the handle bar stem 80. While tightening the screws 83 with one hand, the user will have to use the other hand to hold the handle bar 90 in position, which not only consumes a great deal of effort, but also takes a lot of time to finish the process of adjustment of the handle bar 90. Meanwhile, when tightening the screws 83, it is not easy to be sure that all the screws 83 are evenly tightened in position from observing the appearance of the handle bar stem 80. Therefore, if the screws 83 are not properly tightened in position, the user will be very easily hurt by the slipping and/or sliding of the handle bar 90. Accordingly, the conventional handle bar stem 80 for a handle bar 90 of a bicycle is not practically satisfied by the present users.
The present invention provides an adjusting device for a handle bar of a bicycle to mitigate or obviate the above mentioned problems.